deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
RE: Infobox colors Hi. I saw your message on the Mafia Wiki and wanted to let you know I just changed the colors on Template:Infobox. To see what I did, look at this edit and feel free to change the colors to whatever you want. If you ever need help with something else, check out the Help Wiki. If you can't find the answer you're looking for there, you can fill out and send the contact form at , and someone on the Communuty Team will respond. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) What? SirLinkalot96 04:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Keep what here? I've never even edited on this wiki up until this point. Wait, do you mean problems from other wikis? SirLinkalot96 04:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, you did troll on us, even if it wasn't said directly, you still did it. But I don't like it when people say that I'm being 'controlled' by someone over the internet. Although I thank you for saying that I'm a good guy. And I also don't like it when people talk crap about people that I write with or who I get along with pretty well. And it's not fair to talk trash about someone when they don't know about it and when they're not there to defend themselves. SirLinkalot96 04:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And we apoligized for that, and we haven't talked about you in a looooooong time. We just talked crap about you after you got blocked. We basically did it out of boredom. And we're sorry. SirLinkalot96 04:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure that you list of users on your userpage is the best idea, it makes you look bad and in my opinion, and this is just an opinion, its kind of pathetic, its just a really childish thing to do, i'm not trying to be mean or anything, thats just my opinion. Tom Talk 22:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Tom, also about Atomicbomb being a good guy, it's totally bullshit, the fact that he created sockpuppets for his own entertainment makes him a loser, and for not even apologize for it makes him a bigger coward.[[user:Quiet Man|''Quiet Man'']] (talk) 23:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Adding categories. It looks like you've done it correctly on a few characters pages, such as Rodriguez and The Giggler. Just to make sure you know the correct method for adding a page to a category, simply use Category:Name where "Name" is the name of the category. Also, if you want to add a page to multiple categories, use the Category tag on a separate line for each category you're adding the page to. For example: Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Death Wish JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but I think it's really because we need more users on our wiki. And A-Bomb may have contributed a lot, but he socked. And made us all look like idiots on Community Central because we were defending someone who created sockpuppets. I'm not insulting you or anything, but I'm curious: Why did you create a sockpuppet? You coulda just dropped the rich boy attitude and you would have been fine. We gave you a chance to. SirLinkalot96 18:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, we would have treated you a lot more nicer if you didn't use that certain attitude. It just gets on everyone's nerves. I know this sounds incredibly cheesy but you should just be who you are, especially online. On the internet, I don't pretend to be anyone who I'm not. SirLinkalot96 is my real life personality. And everyone likes and respects someone who does that. I'm telling you this for future reference. SirLinkalot96 18:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC)